1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to packaging for a plurality of containers such as cans, bottles, jars and the like. More particularly, this invention relates to carriers more commonly known as multipacks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A package for holding and carrying a plurality of containers is commonly referred to as a multipack, or, when used for holding and carrying six containers, a six-pack. Many known carriers or multipacks so enclose the individual containers that they are either fully or partially obscured, thereby reducing whatever consumer eye appeal the containers themselves presented. Also, known carriers require considerable material and labor to manufacture and to insert the containers. In many known carrier packages, especially in those where the carrier material completely encircles or encloses the periphery of each individual container, considerable material is required; and where the complete encirclement or enclosure of each individual container periphery is accomplished by stamping holes in a sheet of carrier material, considerable material is wasted.
In known carrier packages, the arrangement for grasping and carrying the package usually comprises a plurality of holes in the top of the carrier package into which one's fingers are inserted. In each case of a basket type carrier, finger grips or holes in the rigid center board are required. All of these aforementioned carrying arrangements are awkward and uncomfortable and usually prevent carrying of more than one package in a hand at one time.
The present invention eliminates all of the aforesaid drawbacks and disadvantages; the unit cost and quantity of material required are minimized as well as the labor required to fabricate the carrier and container package. The minimum amount of material used permits maximum exposure of the individual containers to the consumer to thereby provide eye appeal required in selling.